


Nick says the N word

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crack, Gen, N word
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nick says ni-
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Nick says the N word

Judy was having a normal morning drinking some coffee and eating a carrot flavored donut when Nick suddenly burst in through the door.

"JUDY! _JUDY!"_ he cried.

"What is it, Nick?! I'm having breakfast," she snapped as she whipped her head around to face him. " _Bitch bastard._ "

**"I'M GONNA SAY THE N WORD!"**

She gasped. "NICK YOU CANT SAY THAT WORD ONLY HUMANS CAN DONT YOU KNOW HOW IT WORKS HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE FOLKS ONLINE THEY'LL CANCEL YOU!!!!!"

He had a determined look on his face. "It's worth it.....for the **_epic gamer card a la Pewdiepie."_**

she nodded solemnly "ok....goodbye nick"

He breathed in and yelled so loud that an earthquake ruptured the earth

**" _NI🅱️🅱️A!!!!"_**

The earthquake split the earth in half and the _REEEEEEEEEEEE_ of many autists rung out as a bunch of golliwogs and pickanninies and zwarte piet himself came out and dragged nick to the depths of cancel culture tokenism hell

As the earthquake ended and the earth united in one, Judy looked at a photo of Nick and saluted him.

"You brave son of a bitch," she whispered. "I will carry your legacy and teach kids the way of saying the n word."

With a deep breath, she ran out and yelled

**_"NIĞ-"_ **

_the end_

**Author's Note:**

> HELP ME


End file.
